Moment de Répit
by Lunastelle
Summary: Quand un homme atteint d’un virus s’en prend à un Marine, le NCIS se mêle de l’enquête. Cependant, le but n’est pas de raconter l’enquête en elle-même mais le moment de répit après la résolution de l’affaire. Peter/Olivia, Tony/Ziva et un peu de Tim/Abby


**TITRE** : Moment de répit

**NOTE** : Fringe et NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

**CONTEXTE** : Ne fait aucune référence aux saisons.

**RESUME** : Quand un homme atteint d'un virus s'en prend à un Marine, le NCIS se mêle de l'enquête. Cependant, le but n'est pas de raconter l'enquête en elle-même mais le moment de répit après la résolution de l'affaire. Peter/Olivia, Tony/Ziva et un peu de Tim/Abby

**NdA** : Crossover Fringe/NCIS. Je sais, c'est pas banal vu les thèmes différents mais étant fan des deux séries, je me suis fait plaisir. J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée des personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ils venaient de résoudre une nouvelle enquête. Encore une. Mais celle-ci avait été différente car le criminel qu'ils poursuivaient, s'en était pris à un Marine. Bien que leur degré d'accréditation soit supérieur car classé secret, l'équipe Fringe avait pris la décision de mener l'enquête conjointement avec le NCIS. Peter avait su convaincre Olivia d'agir ainsi afin de ne pas soulever les questions qu'un refus de collaboration aurait engendrées. La meilleure façon de ne pas faire de vagues était de faire croire qu'ils collaboraient. Et Olivia devait reconnaître que Peter avait eu raison. Et ils avaient réussi à mener à bien cette enquête tout en ne révélant rien d'important au NCIS. Le criminel agissait sous l'effet d'un virus. Peter et Walter avaient réussi à synthétiser un antidote qu'ils avaient inoculé à l'homme sans que le NCIS s'en aperçoive. Une fois guéri, il avait été livré à la justice. Bref, tout le monde y trouvait son intérêt.

L'affaire terminée, Olivia et Peter s'apprêtaient à rentrer mais Tony les interpella.

« Hey, vous deux. Ca vous dirait un dernier verre avant de partir ? »

Peter regarda Olivia. Il savait qu'elle n'y tenait pas trop mais il utilisa la technique qui marchait à coup sûr.

« Allez, Dunham, ne me dis pas qu'un petit verre te fait peur ! », dit Peter, d'un ton de défi.

« OK, Peter, puisque tu le prends comme ça », répondit-elle, en mordant à l'hameçon.

Il sourit, fier de sa manœuvre. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce genre de ruse fonctionnait toujours. Bien qu'il se demandât combien de temps cela marcherait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Olivia et Peter se trouvaient dans un bar et discutaient de l'affaire. Ou plus exactement, rigolaient car Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de McGee.

« Et vous avez vu comment ce malade s'est jeté sur McGee ? Il a sursauté et crié comme une fillette », plaisanta Tony.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, sauf le pauvre Tim.

« Tony, tu aurais été à ma place, tu aurais eu peur aussi. Il m'a pris par surprise », répliqua ce dernier, vexé.

« Le bleu, j'aurais été à ta place, je l'aurais vu arriver… », affirma Tony.

Tim sembla vexé et Abby posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de le réconforter.

« Tony, ne sois pas sévère. Ce n'était pas la faute de Tim, s'il s'est pris les pieds dans ses lacets », se moqua Ziva.

Tous rirent de bon cœur.

« Merci beaucoup, Ziva », dit McGee, sur un ton ironique. « N'empêche que j'ai bien cru que Gibbs allait me tuer lui-même », dit-il avec un frisson dans le dos.

« Il a pas l'air commode, dites-moi. Il ne sourit jamais ? », demanda Peter.

« Gibbs, sourire ? », répéta Tony. « C'est quand il sourit qu'on doit s'inquiéter »

Nouvel éclat de rire général.

« Remarque, Broyles n'est pas un marrant non plus », fit remarquer Peter.

Olivia eut un rire bref. Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était content de voir qu'elle s'amusait aussi. Elle ne prenait que peu de bon temps, depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Ziva lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers les deux agents du FBI. Elle surprit le regard de Peter. Olivia s'en aperçut elle aussi.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle à Peter.

Il secoua la tête.

« Rien, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire de temps en temps », dit-il sérieusement.

« Quoi, tu crois que je ne sais pas m'amuser ? », dit-elle, faisant mine de se vexer.

« Non, je ne le crois pas, je le sais », affirma-t-il.

Ziva se pencha vers Tony et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Regarde ces deux-là », murmura-t-elle.

Tony suivit son regard. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout au long de l'enquête, l'Agent Dunham avait montré un professionnalisme exagéré, ainsi qu'une désagréable insensibilité à son charme. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait plus détendue et au vu de la façon dont elle regardait son co-équipier, il comprit que son cœur n'était plus à prendre. Cette fille était mordue de ce gars. Il fut un peu dépité, se demandant ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Certes, il avait 190 de QI, il était plutôt beau gosse mais pour Tony, il était évident que c'est un frimeur qui se donnait des airs de mauvais garçon pour plaire aux filles. Quant à l'Agent Dunham, il était persuadé que sous sa carapace de froideur, elle devait dissimuler une femme passionnée. Et même si elle tentait de le cacher, elle se trahissait quand elle posait son regard sur son collègue. Ces deux-là finiraient ensemble, il en était certain, constata-t-il, dépité. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

A son tour, il se pencha vers Ziva et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà… », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, d'un ton équivoque.

Il lui fit un sourire goguenard. Ziva ouvrit la bouche, indignée et le frappa du poing sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'as décidément aucun brin romantique », protesta-t-elle.

« Une fibre, Ziva, on dit une fibre », répliqua-t-il, en se massant l'épaule.

« Si tu y tiens. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je pense que non. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle semble avoir vécu trop d'épreuves et de déceptions amoureuses. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit consciente de ses sentiments. Mais elle veut lui faire confiance, elle essaie. Et je pense qu'elle y arrivera mais pas tout de suite. Quant à lui, il l'attend. Il attend qu'elle fasse le premier pas car il l'a bien cernée. Il ne tentera rien tant qu'elle n'ira pas vers lui », expliqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris et impressionné par cette analyse. Et il dut admettre qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

« Tu devrais te reconvertir dans le profilage, Ziva », dit-il sérieusement pour une fois.

Elle le regarda et sourit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être flattée par ce compliment. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Tony.

Olivia surprit la conversation des deux agents du NCIS mais ne put en saisir le sujet. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Peter, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il sourit.

Abby et Tim discutaient tous les deux mais ils ne purent faire autrement que de tourner leur regard d'un couple à l'autre.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? », dit Abby à McGee.

« Je crois que oui. Je me sens soudain de trop », répondit-il, amusé.

« Hey, je suis là, McGee, tu ne seras pas la cinquième roue du carrosse », répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dans le bar, il y avait un jukebox et un petit coin pour danser. Quand quelqu'un mit une chanson, Peter saisit l'occasion.

« Hey, Dunham, tu m'accordes cette danse ? », dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Tu es sérieux ? », répondit-elle, très étonnée.

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas danser, ou tu ne sais pas t'amuser ? », dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Danser avec Peter ? se dit-elle. Cela sortait de ses principes. Mais il la regardait avec un air amusé, s'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse. Et l'idée qu'il pense qu'elle se savait pas s'amuser la vexait. Elle fit la moue, taraudée entre l'envie de suivre ses principes et celle de lui prouver qu'elle savait aussi prendre du bon temps. Finalement, elle lui céda.

« OK, tu parles plusieurs langues, tu es plus intelligent que 95% des humains, tu joues du piano, voyons ce que tu vaux sur une piste de danse », répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

Il sourit, il avait gagné. Ils se levèrent. Peter lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit. Il la fit d'abord tournoyer avant de l'approcher de lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa sa main gauche dans le creux de son dos tandis qu'il prenait sa main dans l'autre.

« Tu me suis ? », dit-il.

« OK, voyons ce que tu sais faire », répondit-elle.

Il fit alors quelques pas de danse qu'elle réussit à suivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« OK, tu sais aussi danser », admit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire ? »

« Oh je vois plusieurs choses mais je ne te dirai rien. Je ne voudrais pas perdre ton estime de moi », dit-il d'un mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

« Peter, tu as déjà toute mon estime », répondit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

C'était vrai, elle le pensait. Le fait qu'il soit toujours là, à la section Fringe, participant activement aux enquêtes, malgré leurs débuts chaotiques, lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Peter.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants mais ils furent interrompus par Abby et Tim qui venaient les rejoindre sur la piste. Tony et Ziva étaient restés à table et les observaient.

« Venez vous deux, joignez-vous à nous ! », dit Peter.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie… », répondirent Tony et Ziva en chœur.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, mi amusés, mi-embarrassés.

« Allez quoi, juste une petite danse, ça va pas vous tuer. A moins que ce ne soit trop gênant pour vous », dit-il pour se venger un peu du fait qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le bleu », menaça Tony.

« Laisse, Tony, on va lui montrer que ce ne nous gêne pas », dit Ziva en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se levèrent et vinrent les rejoindre. Ils semblèrent gênés malgré tout et leurs gestes étaient maladroits. Tony finit par lui proposer sa main qu'elle saisit. Puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony et lui la sienne sur la taille de Ziva. Ils commencèrent à danser mais leurs gestes étaient mal coordonnés. Elle lui marcha sur les pieds.

« Oh, pardon Tony, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« C'est rien », dit-il avec une grimace. « Ziva, tu veux me laisser te guider ? Suis mes pas, d'accord ? Laisse-moi te guider », dit-il sérieux.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques longues secondes. Elle sut qu'il y avait dans ces mots, plus que le simple fait de danser. Par ces paroles, il lui demandait de lui faire confiance, de se reposer sur lui, chose qu'elle se refusait à faire. Alors, toujours en le regardant, elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Par ce geste, elle lui signifiait qu'elle acceptait de lui faire confiance, ou du moins, qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour y arriver. Ils purent alors danser plus harmonieusement.

Olivia saisit cet instant d'intimité entre les deux agents. Se rapprochant de Peter, elle lui dit à l'oreille.

« Tu as vu ces deux-là ? »

« Oui, je vois », dit-il en suivant son regard. « Ca crève les yeux, hein ? »

« Oui, mais si les règles du NCIS sont les mêmes qu'au FBI, ces deux-là les enfreignent »

« Ca ne t'a pas gênée avec John », lâcha-t-il, sans réfléchir.

Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il se mordit la langue. Crétin, se morigéna-t-il. Elle le regarda sans mot dire mais ses yeux exprimaient la douleur. Elle voulut lui répondre sèchement mais n'y parvint pas.

« Pardon, Olivia. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, par moment », s'excusa-t-il, sincèrement.

Il semblait sincère. Elle se calma.

« Va pour crétin, mais un crétin avec un QI surélevé » dit-elle, ironique.

Il rit, soulagé qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Elle lui sourit. Il changea de sujet.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont déjà… », dit-il, en désignant Tony et Ziva.

« Peter, là, tu es toujours un crétin », protesta-t-elle. « Mais non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle a peur. Elle a fait confiance à des personnes qui l'ont trahie. Elle n'arrive plus à accorder sa confiance mais elle voudrait y arriver. De plus, je ne sais pas si elle arrive vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle est un peu perdue dans sa tête. Elle semble être passée par trop de moments désagréables dans son existence pour réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Et je pense qu'elle le fera, mais pas encore. Il lui faut du temps »

« Bonne analyse, Dunham. Et lui ? »

« Lui ? Il attend. Il espère qu'elle fera le premier pas, tout en craignant qu'elle le fasse. Il a connu lui aussi des trahisons et il a du mal à gérer ses émotions. Il sait qu'il tient à elle mais il a peur de s'engager et d'en souffrir après. Mais il sait aussi que s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre eux, il devra attendre qu'elle prenne l'initiative »

« Alors, on parie ? Qui fera le premier pas ? », demanda McGee à Abby.

« Qui, eux ? », demanda-t-elle en désignant Tony et Ziva. « Ou eux ? », en désignant cette fois, Peter et Olivia.

Tim jeta un coup d'œil aux deux couples et sourit.

« Commençons par ceux qu'on voit tous les jours », répondit-il.

« Bonne idée, McGee, et si tu commençais par appliquer ce que tu dis ? »,

« Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? », dit-il, perplexe.

« C'est bien le problème, McGee, c'est bien le problème », soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Alors, il comprit et se concentra sur la jeune femme dans ses bras au lieu des deux autres couples qui évoluaient sur la piste.

Olivia et Peter continuaient à discuter et rire, l'humour de Peter faisant effet. Ziva et Tony dansaient également sans prêter attention aux alentours. Tout était bien. Les six agents profitèrent de ces instants de répit dans leurs vies. Car demain, chacun retournerait à son quotidien comme si rien ne s'était passé. Reprenant le fil de son existence peuplée d'enquêtes et de recherche de preuves permettant d'arrêter des criminels. Une existence qui ne laissait guère la place à autre chose. Oui, demain serait un autre jour comme les autres. Alors chacun savoura ce moment de répit, chacun à sa façon.


End file.
